Entre deux âmes
by Eponimus
Summary: La fille Anubis est envoyée dans une autre dimension par Seth, fils de Rat, et ce ne sera pas de tout repos pour la jeune femme. Mon personnage n'est pas une Mary Sue, vous ne verrez donc pas une romance dès le deuxième chapitre. Je vais essayer de respecter le plus possible le caractère des personnages. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Captain America x oc
1. I

Avant le commencement de l'histoire, l'Egypte était le berceau de toute vie. Un paradis digne des Dieux qui l'avaient créé, et les Dieux décidèrent d'y vivre aux côtés de leurs créations mineurs, l'Homme.

On ne pouvait confondre les Dieux, et les mortels qui les adorés. Les Dieux étaient plus grands, et c'est de l'or qui coulait dans leurs veines. Ils pouvaient se transformer à volonté en toutes sortes de bêtes effrayantes.

L'Egypte était partagée entre deux puissants frères Osiris, Dieu de la vie, qui était le roi bien aimé de toutes les terres traversées par le Nil. Et son frère, Seth, qui régnait sur le lointain désert stérile tirant à la fois force et amertume de son isolement.

Puis vient le temps pour Osiris de couronner un nouveau roi, son fils unique, Horus. Cette décision allait mettre à l'épreuve ces liens qui unissaient les frères, et le destin de toute l'Egypte.

Loin de toute l'agitation causée par les Hommes, les Dieux préparaient eux aussi ce jour de couronnement. Chacun à sa façon, Horus, le futur roi, dormait encore à point fermé, épuisé de la soirée mouvementée de la veille. A la différence de Thot, Dieu de la sagesse, qui était prêt depuis plusieurs heures, et lisait des parchemins assis sur un siège fait d'or.

Chaque Dieu se préparaient soigneusement, afin d'offrir un présent au futur roi d'Egypte, et bien évidemment de présenter une belle image d'eux à leurs créations.

Le royaume des morts ne pouvant participer au couronnement, c'est la jeune fille du maître de ces lieux qui va y aller pour les représenter. La jeune femme connaissait bien les autres Dieux de la création, en effet elle se faisait parfois messagère pour son père.

« Père… suis-je réellement obligée de porter tout cet attirail de bijoux ? _Se plaigna une nouvelle fois la jeune femme._

\- Allons Philae, tu es une déesse, _sermonna gentiment son père_ , tu te dois d'être vêtue en fonction de ton rang. »

Sachant le combat perdu d'avance face à son père, les lèvres roses de la jeune femme s'étirèrent, et ses yeux de la couleur de la nuit s'illuminèrent de malice. Elle disparut dans un nuage noir, laissant derrière elle le collier qui lui posait problème.

Son paternel souffla du nez, et replaça le collier sur la commode de sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais voulu suivre les codes, depuis son enfance elle vivait comme elle l'entendait, bien que parfois elle fut obligeait d'écouter les règles de son père. Après tout, c'est elle qui conduirait les morts à la neuvième porte un jour.

Une fois arrivée sur place, la jeune femme jeta sa longue chevelure bouclée derrière ses épaules en soupirant. Depuis que le futur roi avait tué nombre de ses démons pour sauver sa petite amie, qui n'est d'autre que la déesse de l'amour, la jeune femme n'avait pas le cœur à festoyer avec son futur roi.

Mais cela n'empêche en rien le respect de la jeune femme envers Horus, elle adorait venir au palais pour l'affronter sous leur forme de combat. Le maître du vent était un redoutable guerrier, de plus il ne ratait jamais sa cible, de ce fait Philae n'avait jamais réussi à le battre.

« Regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! _S'écria le futur roi en donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de la jeune femme._

\- Epargne-moi ton sarcasme veux-tu, _elle pouffa et le regarda de haut en_ bas, tu ressembles presque à un roi, _il sourit de toute ses dent et ajuste sa cape_ , sauf ton air suffisant et ton regard stupide. »

Le concerné hausse un sourcil, tout en prenant un air faussement gêné, il se retourne et part en secouant la tête. Le maître des airs adorait l'audace de sa camarade d'entrainement, bien que conscient qu'elle adorerait conduire sa « reine » à la neuvième porte.

La déesse des enfers attendus donc le couronnement en compagnie de Thot, être dont elle adorait la sagesse et l'égo. Ce dernier avait pu tester ses expériences sur le cerveau de la jeune femme, en effet son cerveau était sans cesse trifouillé par le Dieu de la sagesse.

Se dirigeant tout deux vers le lieu du couronnement, elle observa l'architecture précise et luxueuse du palais. Croiser des hommes n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais elle manquait régulièrement de ne pas s'entraver dans certain d'en eux. La grandeur d'un Dieu pouvait aussi avoir quelques points négatifs, et celui-ci exaspéré Philae.

Arrivée sur l'estrade prévue au couronnement, elle fit face à tous les hommes et les femmes de l'Egypte présents pour adorer le nouveau roi. N'ayant aucune obligation de s'incliner devant la famille royale, Philae inclina légèrement la tête sous les regards heureux d'Osiris et sa femme, ravis d'avoir un représentant du royaume des morts.

Vient ensuite le tour de Thot, les bras chargeaient d'un coffre, où devait très certainement être son présent pour le futur roi. Il déposa la boîte et s'inclina devant la famille royale, accueilli généreusement par la reine.

« Avais-tu jamais imaginé que ton ancien élève porterait un jour la couronne de l'Egypte ? _Demanda la reine en souriant en regardant son fils._

\- Horus faisait preuve de toute une gamme de valeurs, dont certaines paraissent en accords avec l'exercice du pouvoir, _le maître des airs sourit, fier_ , si la chance est avec lui. »

Un sourire étire les lèvres peinte en rouge de la jeune déesse, et reporte son attention sur l'homme qui présente les Dieux avec enthousiasme depuis le début de la cérémonie.

« Loué soit Osiris ! L _a foule applaudit et crie_. Roi de toute l'Egypte ! »

Osiris se lève de son trône en écartant les bras, et va se positionner devant l'estrade, face aux Hommes.

« Gloire à Rat, Maître de la lumière ! _La foule répète en chœur les paroles du Dieu_. Mon père a jugé bon d'illuminer cette journée, comme vous illuminez la nôtre de votre générosité, _il se penche et prend des présents qui lui ont été offert par ses sujets, il se relève et lève la main gauche_ , l'offrande de quelqu'un qui possède beaucoup, _il lève la main droite_ , celle de quelqu'un qui possède peu. Mais quand la mort les conduira tous deux à la neuvième porte, quelle sera la valeur de leur âme ? Je dis qu'elles sont égales, _la reine et son fils échangent un sourire_ , symbole de vie honnêtement vécue. Vous tous êtes les bienvenus dans l'après vie, c'est l'héritage que je vous laisse, _la jeune déesse hausse un sourcil_ , mais aujourd'hui nous couronnons un nouveau roi, et un jour il vous laissera lui aussi un héritage. Mon fils Horus, maître des airs ! »

Le peuple tout entier se met à hurler et applaudir, tandis que le concerné avance aux côtés de son père, sa cape volant majestueusement derrière lui. Il s'arrête au niveau de son père, et ils échangent une brève qu'aucun Dieu n'a l'air d'avoir entendu.

Une jeune fille s'avance vers Osiris, une couronne dans laquelle un faucon a été représenté en or. Horus se met à genoux devant son père, tous deux se regardant avec fierté.

« Attendez ! » _appela une voix traversant la foule._

Le roi s'éloigna de son fils, ce dernier se releva, et la jeune fille repartit à sa place initiale.

« Pardonnez mon retard, _le Dieu monta sur l'estrade_ , trois jours pour traverser le désert, et presque un de plus pour traverser la foule de tes admirateurs, _les mortels se mirent à rire de bon cœur_.

\- Seth ! »

Le roi prit son jeune frère dans les bras, heureux de le voir à la cérémonie, ils échangèrent des familiarités, et Seth se tourna vers Horus. Il avoua à son neveu le trouver éblouissant, avant de le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras.

Un homme, qui accompagné Seth, présente une boite contenant très certainement un présent. Un cor de chasse, taillé dans un crâne de bélier redoutable selon le nouvel arrivant. Le fils du roi semble en admiration face à ce présent, qu'il s'empressa d'essayer sous les cris et les applaudissements incessants du public.

« Vas-y, fait le résonner jusqu'à Rat ! » _l'encouragea Seth_.

Le bruit du cor ne fit qu'augmenter les acclamations de la foule, et au contraire fit grincer les dents à la jeune femme, qui n'appréciait guère le frère cadet du roi.

« Je crois que tu as été entendu. »

Effectivement, une armée de soldat traverse la foule, armée de lance. Aucun des Dieux présents, hormis Seth, savaient ce qu'il se passait. Philae fronça les sourcils, son regard de jais croisant ceux des autres Dieux, tous ce demandant ce que Seth manigançait. Les soldats encerclèrent l'estrade, pointant leur lance vers les mortels, leur empêchant tous actes héroïques.

Le plus vieux des deux frères, ordonna des explications au plus jeune. Ce dernier lui présenta alors une lance, lance offerte à Seth par son père selon Osiris, et qui l'a sauvé de biens des nuits passées dans le désert.

« Affronte-moi. »

Horus essaye de convaincre son père, mais celui-ci lui dit de ne pas s'interposer, ce qu'il fit. Philae comme tous les autres Dieux, ne pouvait être que spectatrice de la scène.

« Pourquoi ? _demanda simplement le roi_.

\- Tu règnes en paix depuis milles ans, qu'as-tu accompli tout ce temps ? _Il tend un bras vers la foule, ne lâchant pas le regard de son ainé_. Ton peuple est satisfait de ce qu'il a et n'a plus de rêve ! C'est mon tour à présent.

\- Je refuse de me battre. Je t'aime frère, de tout mon cœur ! »

Le roi plante la lance dans le sol en marbre, laissant une fissure dans celui-ci du fait de la force employé. Osiris s'approche alors de son frère en écartant les bras, pour l'étreindre.

« Je t'aime aussi mon frère. »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Seth poignardes son frère en traitre, touchant un de ses organe vital. Alors que tout le royaume hurle d'effrois, Horus et sa femme se précipite vers Osiris, et font pression sur sa plaie.

Pendant ce temps-là, Seth essuie son poignard couvert d'or, il retire sa cape et la pose sur le trône, serti d'or du roi. Il se tourne vers le peuple, écarte les bras, et bombe le torse.

« Moi, Seth, devient votre seul et véritable roi ! Roi de toute l'Egypte ! Voyez le destin de ceux qui se tiennent sur mon chemin. Vous autres Dieux, inclinez-vous devant moi, ou mourez. »

La déesse de l'enfer serre les dents, prête à attaquer, mais Thot la retient et la fait s'incliner avec lui et tous les Dieux présents. Elle n'a qu'une envie, retirer la vie à cet homme, mais bien qu'elle détienne la grandeur d'un Dieu, et que de l'or coule dans ses veines, elle ne peut hotter la vie d'un des siens.

« Mortels, adorez moi ou vous devez esclaves ! _Bien que certains mortels hésitent à s'incliner, aucun ne restent debout_. Mon frère voulait vous faire cadeau de l'après vie, _il son frère mourant, d'un regard rempli de haine_ , je dis qu'un roi devrait avoir des vues plus hautes. A présent vous allez devoir payer votre passage pas vos richesses ! »

Horus regarde son oncle se munir d'un bouclier et d'une lance avec rage. Il se tourne vers son père qui lui dit que sa destinée vient de commencer, le maître des airs regarde le sang doré de son père sur ses mains, il se lève dans un sanglot en retirant sa cape, et s'emparant de la lance plantait dans le marbre par son père.

Oncle et neveu débutèrent alors un combat rempli de rage, à la chute d'Horus, la déesse de l'enfer allai se relever, prête à se battre à son tour. Mais le dieu de la sagesse, planta son regard dans le siens, et lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

« Ce ne serait pas sage. »

Dans un rare instant de lucidité, elle écouta les paroles de Thot, et resta incliné à ses côtés. Le maître du vent allait lancer la lance dans le cœur de son oncle, grâce à ses yeux. Mais ce dernier utilisa son bouclier pour l'éblouir, et lui faire manquer sa cible.

« Je croyais que tu ne manquais jamais ta cible. »

Ignorant le sarcasme de son oncle, Horus récupère sa lance et continue de se battre contre son oncle. La déesse de la protection, déploya ses ailes au-dessus du couple royal pour ne pas qu'ils soient blessés.

Le faucon réussit à avoir un léger avantage sur son oncle, et l'envoi contre un pilier en marbre.

« Tu sais te battre, es-tu sûr d'être son fils ? »

Ignorant une fois de plus le cynisme de Seth, Horus reprend de combat, mais son oncle le met à terre en quelques mouvements. Prit de rage, le maître des airs prit son apparence de guerrier faucon, une armure faite d'or, et d'un métal indestructible. Seth, prit lui aussi son apparence de guerrier, une armure noire, faite des mêmes matériaux mais, sans ailes et avec deux yeux rouges.

Le combat prit alors une autre tournure et se déplaça jusque dans la foule, brisant sur leur passage des piliers, s'écrasant sur le public en panique. Philae planta son regard plus noir que la nuit dans celui de Thot, attendant un quelconque ordre car, elle était sûre de pouvoir se fier à son intelligence.

« Pas encore. »

Elle grogna, mais reporta son attention sur le combat des deux Dieux. Horus, était en position de faiblesse, les hommes de Seth utilisent tous leur bouclier pour refléter le soleil est aveugler le Dieu au regard de faucon.

Seth en profita pour lui enchainer des coups, et l'envoyer valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, l'obligeant à retirer son armure. Vainqueur, le Dieu du désert retire son armure de combat, et laisse tomber son arme.

« Je rends service à l'Egypte, tu n'es pas fait pour être roi. »

Suite à ses paroles, son oncle immobilise Horus avec son genou, et lui arrache les yeux, sous le hurlement de douleur de son neveu. Il se saisit à nouveau de son arme, et s'apprête à le transpercer de la pointe de sa lame.

« Seth ! »

Le Dieu s'arrêta dans son mouvement, et se retourna vers la déesse de l'enfer.

« Philae, fille unique d'Anubis, quelle heureuse surprise de te voir ici, _la jeune femme serre la mâchoire et hausse un sourcil_ , un être tel que toi ne peut que se joindre à moi, que diriez-vous de devenir ma reine ?

\- Plutôt mourir que de rejoindre une pourriture de ton espèce, _elle avance d'un pas_ , tu mériterais que je te tue de ma main, sans te laisser la chance d'accéder à la neuvième porte, _la déesse fit apparaître une épaisse fumée noire autour d'elle_ , mes chiens se ferait une joie de te dévorer avant même que tu es le temps de cligner des yeux. »

Jamais le Dieu du désert ne c'était sentit aussi proche de la mort, la fille d'Anubis était dotée de pouvoir prodigieux. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la garder en vie, ou du moins dans ce monde, elle risquait de le tuer, et donc de le priver de son règne.

Son père Anubis, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pouvait pas prendre la vie des vivants au contraire de sa fille. Il n'avait qu'une seule façon de se débarrasser d'elle, l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Ce serait un bon moyen de soumettre le Dieu des morts par la suite, lui faisant croire au retour de sa fille.

« J'espère que le voyage te plaira. »

Philae, surprise, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'orbe bleu arrivant à toute vitesse vers elle. Elle fut comme propulser dans un tourbillon, la dernière chose qu'elle put voir fut le Dieu du désert lui faisant un signe de la main.

N'ayant pas le temps de jurer contre le Dieu, elle sombra dans l'inconscient.


	2. II

La jeune déesse était prisonnière du temps, prise au piège dans un monde qui n'était pas le siens. Elle était totalement désorientée, le lieu dans lequel elle se trouve est bien différent de l'Egypte.

L'architecture des maisons est disgracieuse, le sol est recouvert d'un matériau qui la laisse perplexe. De plus, les brefs échos de paroles qui lui parviennent, sont pour elle totalement incompréhensibles. La déesse de l'enfer était dans l'incapacité de décrypter les écrits apposés sur de grands murs étincelant de plusieurs lumières.

S'approchant lentement d'un groupe de personne, rassemblé devant un homme avec un haut chapeau blanc, elle fronce les sourcils à l'idée de ne pas les dépasser. Effectivement, ce détail la figea sur place, était-elle devenue mortel ?

Un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha de Philae sur la défensive, elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle plongea son regard sombre dans celui de l'homme, et se recula vivement quand il prit la parole.

« Où suis-je ? » _tenta de demander la jeune déesse._

Mais la réponse du vieil homme fut encore plus trouble pour la jeune déesse, son langage lui était inconnu. Et voyant la tête de son interlocuteur, elle semblait ne pas être comprise non plus. Mais où l'avait envoyé Seth ? Laissant le vieil homme sur place, la fille d'Anubis continua de visiter cette terre, encore pleine de surprise selon elle.

Pendant ce temps-là à New-York, dans un laboratoire à la pointe de la technologie, au sommet d'une tour imposante, des alarmes se sont mises à sonner, et la pièce c'est teintée de rouge.

« Jarvis, _grogna une voix impatiente d'avoir des réponses sur ce soudain affolement._

\- Une apparition étrange à Princeton dans le New Jersey Monsieur, une puissance anormalement élevée se dégage de la cible, cela pourrait être dangereux pour les habitants.

\- Bien, allons saluer ce fauteur de trouble, _le propriétaire des lieux tend le bras sur le côté_ , armure.

\- Y aller seul pourrait s'avérer être risquer monsieur, voulez-vous que je prévienne les autres ?

\- Ca devrait aller, ne les prévient qu'en dernier recours, _l'armure maintenant équipée, l'homme se reprit,_ enfaite non, ne les appelle pas,. »

Suite à ses paroles, l'homme décolla en demandant un itinéraire à son intelligence artificielle. Le plus rapidement possible il arriva sur place, mais ce qu'il découvrit le fit rire nerveusement.

Il demanda à plusieurs reprises à son intelligence artificielle, s'il était bien sûr que la menace émane de cette fille. Actuellement, la seule chose qui pouvait la rendre menaçante, était son regard. Mais l'ayant observé de loin, il n'avait pu avoir un contact visuel avec la déesse.

En effet, vu de loin, dans sa robe noire légère revêtu pour participer au couronnement, n'était pas menaçante. De plus, la jeune femme avait était contrainte de marcher sans ses talons, faute d'avoir rétrécie suite à son « transfert » de monde.

Philae ruminait de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait, pire, elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec ce peuple qu'elle qualifierait d'ignorant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment de simple mortel pouvait l'ignorer de la sorte, si cela continuait, c'est la manière forte qu'elle devrait employer.

« Cette histoire, je ne la sens mais alors pas du tout, _la déesse regarda le sol la mâchoire contractée_ , je fais le serment d'éclater ta tête contre le marbre du palais Seth, espère de chien. »

Ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que la jeune femme racontait, le milliardaire demanda une explication. La voix masculine de Jarvis lui répondit que la cible s'exprimait en égyptien, et que ses propos n'avait pas été très courtois.

L'homme dans l'armure rouge et or, demanda à son intelligence artificielle s'il pouvait traduire ce qu'il allait dire, dans la langue de la femme. La réponse fut affirmative, le seul problème étant que le langage égyptien, surtout ancien, était encore flou pour les hommes.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous perdue ? »

Une voix étrange sortit la déesse de sa transe, elle fixa l'armure en fronçant les sourcils, elle était heureuse d'enfin comprendre des mots. Mais parler à un être fait de métal laissa la jeune femme, une fois de plus, perplexe.

Philae allait demander à l'armure de décliner son identité, mais elle ne fit rien voyant que le propriétaire de l'armure venait de dévoiler son visage. Elle fut amusée de constater que les hommes essayaient, en vain, de reproduire les armures magistrales des Dieux.

D'ailleurs, elle se demanda pourquoi les hommes avaient eu besoin d'inventer ces armes. Ne voulant pas froisser le seul être parlant son langage, elle se contenta de lui demander dans quelle cité elle se trouvait.

« Nous sommes en janvier de l'an 2012, _la voix artificielle marqua une pause cherchant une traduction des plus correctes_ , et nous sommes en Amérique, plus précisément au New Jersey, sur la planète Terre. »

L'an 2012, elle ne savait pas si cela était bon signe, mais la déesse n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter cet endroit. Ces noms de cité lui étaient totalement étrangers, mais elle était sûre de ne pas être en Egypte.

« Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda la voix robotique après que son créateur ait prononcé des paroles incompréhensibles._

\- Ah oui, _la jeune femme se redressa confuse de ne pas s'être présentée plus tôt_ , je suis Philae, fille unique d'Anubis, déesse de l'enfer, _elle pose une main sur son cœur et inclina cérémonieusement la tête_ , et vous êtes ? »

Complétement désorienté par l'attitude de la jeune femme, l'orgueilleux scientifique eut l'air intimidé, mais son armure répondit à sa place. Dans une facilité linguistique, l'intelligence artificielle n'annonça que son nom et son prénom, ce qui fit tiquer le concerné.

Comprenant à peu près la situation, la déesse s'amusa de voir l'homme touché dans son égo. Philae pensa alors que si l'homme avait pu construire cette armure, il pourrait l'aider à découvrir ce monde. Elle lui fit alors part de son interrogation, par le biais de sa machine, plutôt perfectionnée au malheur de la déesse, qui ne pensait pas qu'un homme puisse faire cela.

« Monsieur sera ravi de vous accueillir, et vous initiez à la culture de notre siècle. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un bref sourire satisfait, à présent elle avait une dette envers cet homme avec qui elle ne pouvait pas communiquer directement.

« Voulez-vous approcher, que monsieur vous porte jusqu'à destination. »

Piqué à vif dans son statut de déesse, la jeune femme hausse un sourcil et déploie ses ailes, sous le regard hébété de l'homme. Ces ailes, Philae en était très fière, elle les avait taillé elle-même, bien que son père n'était pas de cet avis, utilisant un métal indestructible.

La tradition n'autorisait pas les Déesses à se battre au même titre que les Dieux, excédée par la tradition et habitée par le désir de bataille, Philae c'était rendue chez Rat. Le maître de la lumière, avait d'abord était surpris de voir la descendance d'Anubis dans son royaume, mais l'avait finalement accueilli chaleureusement.

Etrangement, Rat avait autorisé la déesse à combattre, lui faisant cadeau d'une magnifique armure de combat, qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître quand elle le souhait. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son père, Rat avait posé sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille, lui offrant le pouvoir de lire dans le regard d'autrui.

Lui qui avait été fasciné par le regard de la déesse, plus sombre encore que la nuit, avait permis à la jeune femme de connaître le passé de chaque personne osant perdre son regard dans le sien.

Le seigneur de la lumière avait secrètement pensé que la jeune femme apprendrait ce qu'est la pitié. Qu'un jour elle puisse être touchée par le passée d'une personne, et l'épargner. Mais la déesse n'avait jamais vu que la noirceur, la tristesse, et la détresse que les âmes reflétées.

Actuellement la déesse était stupéfaite, le mortel puisse voler à la même vitesse qu'elle, il ne le savait pas encore mais la jeune femme fut quelque peu admirative de cet homme. Il avait tout de même construit cette armure, et elle avait l'air plus coriace qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Prise d'humeur malicieuse, Philae augmenta sa cadence de vol, et contre toute attente son opposant répondit, la dépassant de plusieurs mètres. Refusant de perdre contre un mortel, la déesse repassa devant l'armure aux couleurs vives.

Ce jeu dura un certain temps, avant que le génie ne pique en pointe vers le sol, suivit de près par la déesse, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ses intentions. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il se pose sur une étrange tour qu'elle comprit, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Si cette tour appartenait à cet homme, c'était donc en tout légitimité qu'il avait tiqué lorsque de l'armure ne l'avait pas présenté dignement. Une fois posé aux côtés de l'homme, elle le vit enlever son armure de manière vraiment très étrange, mais n'en tient pas compte.

L'architecture qui l'entourait, la laissa sans voix. D'immenses tours se dressaient dans le paysage de cette cité, lui donnant un air vraiment étrange. Jamais elle n'avait vu cela auparavant, bien que différent de celui d'Egypte elle le trouvait magnifique.

La déesse aurait pu rester des heures à observer ce nouvel environnement, mais le regard de son hôte l'en dissuada. La porte par laquelle ils entrèrent s'ouvrit s'en qu'ils n'aient eu à la toucher, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

Intriguée, elle fit un pas en arrière et réitéra le mouvement, un sourire prit place sur le visage de la déesse. Tony Stark, regarda la dites déesse de l'enfer, le regard plein de malice, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un s'amuser avec des portes automatiques.

Se rendant soudainement compte de la situation, la jeune femme secoua la tête, se donnant une claque mentale, et jeta un regard faussement énervée au génie, ce qui le fit rigoler.

Philae en avait assez de ne pas comprendre le langage de cette citée. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures, et la déesse perdait déjà patience. Mais elle avait peut-être une solution, bon cela ne fonctionnerait pas du premier coup, mais elle se devait d'essayer.

« Tony Stark. »

Entendant son prénom dans la langue antique de son invitée, le concerné se retourna vers elle. Son regard sombre fixant avec intérêt ses pupilles brunes, elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules, et chercha au plus profond de ses souvenirs.

S'il parlait ce langage, c'est qu'on le lui avait enseigné, la jeune femme puisa alors dans ses souvenirs pour s'imprégner de ses connaissances. Si Thot ne lui avait pas lui-même apprit comment se servir de ce don, jamais elle n'aurait osé l'utiliser.

Certes elle aurait pu se faufiler dans son passée de façon plus discrète, mais cela aurait été trop long. La déesse de l'enfer libéra son hôte de son emprise, et ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, bien loin de ceux que pouvaient lancer la déesse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! » _demanda le génie furieusement, oubliant la barrière de la langue_.

La déesse fut heureuse de saisir, à peu près, le sens de sa phrase, son effort n'avait pas été vain. Elle n'écouta presque pas la traduction réalisée par la voix étrange, et chercha la bonne prononciation.

« Connaissance. »

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il reprit immédiatement son visage malicieux, lui indiquant qu'elle pourrait faire ça autant de fois qu'elle le voulait. D'une part parce qu'une fois le langage acquis il lui serait plus simple d'apprendre toute sorte de chose, concrète comme abstraite. Mais également car il allait devoir la présenter à Nick Fury, et les autres.

C'est ainsi que la déesse de l'enfer essaya de s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement. Tony Stark allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup patience.


	3. III

Un chapitre chaque dimanche devrait être posté, et parfois plus pendant la semaine si le cœur m'en dit. Merci pour tout !

Réponses aux review

 **Raptor-chan** : je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des commentaires aussi tôt. Merci beaucoup pour ces belles paroles.

 **Miss Devil** : En effet, voir une déesse jouer avec des portes automatiques doit être franchement hilarant à voir. Et la rencontre avec toute l'équipe arrive prochainement. Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vraiment adorable. Xx

Au bout de quatre mois, la déesse de l'enfer avait enfin réussit à maîtriser l'essentiel du langage de cette nouvelle cité. Certes, elle ne comprenait pas les références utilisées par Tony Stark, mais elle cela ne l'empêchait en rien de taquiner le génie.

Mais elle avait également rencontré Nicholas Joseph Fury, plus communément appelait Nick Fury, un personnage qui l'avait laissé, comme à son habitude, perplexe. Se méfiant d'une part de cet homme, elle finit par l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, mais pas au point d'en devenir une adoratrice.

Au bout de six mois, le milliardaire l'avait forcé à regarder les films qu'il jugeait comme étant « incontournables » selon lui. Ce qu'elle avait fait, et la télévision fut une découverte extraordinaire pour la jeune femme. De plus, durant cette période, Tony lui a expliqué son histoire, et pourquoi il avait « un sabre laser coincé dans la poitrine ».

Le sixième mois, en août, la déesse eut l'honneur de rencontrer la compagne d'Anthony Stark, Pepper Potts. Ayant du mal à supporter le génie à longueur de journée, Philae avait admiré la façon dont la femme menait Stark par le bout du nez. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas dérangée pour le lui dire, ce qui leur avait valu une bonne heure de débat sur la façon dont l'homme de métal était en réalité fragile.

Le huitième mois, en octobre, le milliardaire avait enfin évoqué l'idée de présenter la déesse à toute l'équipe des Avengers. Cela était resté à l'état d'idée, car l'homme borgne voulait réaliser des tests scientifiques et biologiques sur la déesse.

Stark avait lourdement insisté sur le fait que la déesse ne quitterait pas sa tour, il se chargerait lui-même d'effectuer les tests. C'est ainsi que le génie était devenu protecteur envers la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas la laisser à Nick Fury, il tenterait par n'importe quel moyen d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, Philae appréciait le mortel car il était honnête, intelligent, et par-dessus tout il la faisait rire. Et de rire elle en avait besoin, car bien que cette cité lui plaise, elle n'était pas ici chez elle.

Nous voilà donc au début du mois de décembre, ils avaient quitté la tour pour s'installer dans une villa proche de l'océan. Le couple avait amené la déesse avec eux, refusant de la laisser moisir à la tour, puis elle leur permettait d'éviter de trop de disputer.

Bien que l'or qui coulait dans les veines de la déesse restait un mystère pour de génie. Mais en ce moment, c'est perfectionner son armure qui le préoccupe, suite à plusieurs remarques sarcastiques de la déesse, il se devait d'améliorer son armure.

Il tapotait sur cette chose nommée ordinateur, et dont la technologie dépassait totalement Philae, qui avait arrêté d'essayer de le faire fonctionner. Pour une fois, sa présence dans le laboratoire de Stark n'est pas scientifique.

Elle était là pour assister à son échec, elle était persuadée que l'homme c'était trompée quelque part, rester à savoir où. Ecoutant les machines parler aux milliardaires, Philae attendait avec impatience une erreur de la part de Stark.

Pour l'instant, il s'injecte des micros récepteurs dans le bras, la déesse n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un micro récepteur. Mais pour qu'il secoue le bras, en mordant un morceau de tissus, cela ne devait pas faire du bien. Une fois son opération finit, il en informa Jarvis.

« J'ai des consignes des sécurité. Vous les ignorerez.

\- Effectivement, _il essuie le sang sur son avant-bras_ , Allons-y. »

Il se lève, et s'adresse à un robot, sur lequel il avait posé un chapeau d'âne, qui balayé.

« Salut le débile ! Tu mérites ce chapeau sur ta tête, _il frappe un mannequin présent sur son chemin et pointe le robot du doigt_ , tu étais au coin, tu sais pourquoi, _il pointe son bureau_ , tâche de sang sur mon bureau, nettoie le.

\- Tony, _l'interpelle la jeune femme_ , juste pour information, tu es debout depuis environ 72 heures. »

Mais le génie l'ignore et continue sur chemin faisant toute une sorte de mouvement de combat ridicule, et s'approche d'une caméra tenue par un de ses nombreux robots mécanisés. Sur le mur en face de lui sont exposées toutes les armures qu'il a mises au point, toutes avec des noms aussi absurdes l'un uns que l'autres.

« Votre attention, les filles, les tapes des mains pour que ces robots se concentrent sur lui, bonsoir et bienvenue dans la nursery, _il s'adresse à la caméra_ , je vous annonce l'arrivée imminente d'un petit frère qui déchire.

\- Tu sais Tony, tu aurais pu me laisser utiliser ce miroir avec un cerveau, je suis sûre que j'aurais été douée. »

Ignorant la jeune femme en soupirant, il donne des consignes de cadrage à son robot, sous le regard indigné de la jeune femme.

« Mark 42, test de l'armure préhensible autopropulsée. Initialisation. »

Il lève les des bras à 90 degrés, touche ses doigts dans un ordre précis, et les morceaux de son armure se sont allumés. Il demande à Jarvis de mettre de la musique, et il exécute un mouvement de bras grotesque, accompagné d'un déhanché disgracieux, le tout sur un chant de Noël ridicule.

Voyant les lèvres de la déesse s'étirer, il ferme les yeux et quand il les rouvre tend son bras énergiquement vers la table où est posée son armure. Voyant que rien de vient vers lui, il recommence avec la même énergie et un froncement de sourcil en plus.

« C'est de la camelote », _dit la déesse en étouffant un rire_.

Il la regarde excédé, certainement en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait enseigné tout un panel de mot grotesque, qui de toute évidence se retourné contre lui. Essayant ignorer la déesse, il tape sur son avant-bras, cherchant à résoudre le problème en tapant dessus.

Réitérant une nouvelle fois son mouvement de bras, le bras de son armure vient s'attacher à son bras, il fit de même avec ma main droite. Une fois ses bras équipés, le génie regarde Philae et rigole de fierté et très certainement de satisfaction. De toute évidence, il lui avait cloué le bec.

« Allez, balance tout », _il lève les bras, excité à l'idée que son armure de toute entière soit enfiler de la même manière_.

La jambe droite vient directement se fixer, mais le casque alla directement dans une vitre derrière laquelle était exposée une de ses armures.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout dégénéra. Il demanda à Jarvis de ralentir les bouts d'armure qui ricochaient dans la pièce, et manqua de se faire fracasser le crâne par son invention. La jambe gauche se fixa à lui, et la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir que Tony le bout d'armure censé protéger son organe reproducteur, c'était brusquement attaché à lui.

N'ayant pas le temps de se remettre de sa douleur, que l'arrière de l'armure le propulse en avant en se fixant, et dû être obligé d'utiliser ses réacteurs pour ne pas tomber à l'étage en dessous. Il se réceptionna lourdement, demandant à Jarvis de se calmer, et son casque heurta son bureau faisant se couper la musique.

« Viens, _dit le génie en regardant voler son masque de métal en face de lui_ , je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Le masque touche le bureau et se retourna, alors Stark fit une figure aérienne, se réceptionne sur un genou, et rastérisant le poing dans le sol. Sa fameuse pose de super-héros.

« Je suis le meilleur », _dit le génie dans son armure, la tête vers la déesse_.

A peine son sourcil levé, un morceau d'armure, arrivée de nulle part, heurte Tony de plein fouet, et se fait mettre au sol, sous le rire franc de Philae.

« Comme toujours Tony, c'est une joie de te voir travailler. »

Jarvis confirma les dires de la jeune femme, et cette dernière alla aider le milliardaire à se relever, non sans le taquiner. Jurant plusieurs fois en montant les marches pour retourner dans la pièce principale de la villa, il s'affale dans le canapé une fois arrivée.

Tout en servant deux verres de whiskey, la déesse allume la télé, et prit place elle aussi sur le canapé, n'oubliant pas de donner son verre au milliardaire. L'émission télévisée met en scène un homme chauve, avec une barbe énorme, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas le sens du message.

Au contraire de Tony, qui avait l'air de littéralement se décomposer. L'homme en tenue de guerre, avait l'air de faire plus que menacer la population, il exterminait des peuples en ayant l'air de s'en délecter.

Plusieurs jours après ce message du « Mandarin » comme l'appelait les médias, la déesse aperçue une de ses connaissances passer dans la boîte animé. Le soldat James Rhodes, le meilleur-ami de Tony, les médias semblaient débattre du le nouveau nom du soldat, et ses nouvelles couleurs.

D'ailleurs dans les jours suivants, Tony avait été mangé avec Rhodey, dans le but de lui soutirer des informations sur le « terroriste ». Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ce mot, mais elle se doutait que cela concerné l'homme chauve de la télévision.

Il ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qu'il c'était passé, mais le génie ne dormait pas beaucoup, et selon les données de son esprit récolté par la déesse, il était angoissé.

Le soir où ils devaient passer leur soirée tous les deux, Philae avait décidé de rester le salon, en compagnie d'un verre d'alcool, et de regarder la télévision. Quand Pepper gara sa voiture dans l'entrée, la déesse s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, voulant éviter d'être mêlé à la future dispute qui allait avoir lieu.

Tony faisait tout de travers, la jeune femme se demandait comment Pepper allait prendre le fait que l'armure dans le salon n'était pas Tony. Ce dernier était dans son garage, jaloux de l'homme que sa petite-amie avait rencontré cet après-midi, et trop fier pour lui faire des excuses de se comporter comme un idiot.

Philae savait que depuis l'attaque de New-York Tony était différent, en fin c'est ce qu'elle avait pu constater en se rendant régulièrement dans son esprit. La jeune femme avait dit plusieurs fois au génie qu'il devait en parler avec Pepper, mais trop borné.

Le milliardaire voit ses armures comme une partie de lui, sa compagne au contraire considère cela comme une distraction. Il ne dormait plus, passant le plus clair de son temps à bricoler dans son garage.

Aussi tourmentée soit-elle, la déesse de l'enfer dormait plus que lui, et son père sait à quel point il est difficile pour elle de dormir. Certes elle n'arrivait à fermer les yeux que de deux ou trois heures par nuit, mais cela était suffisant pour qu'elle soit reposée.

La déesse se réinstalla dans le canapé quand elle entendit Pepper descendre les marches, le milliardaire n'avait pas intérêt de dire n'importe quoi. Au cœur de l'action d'un dessin animé absurde, la déesse vit Pepper remonter les escaliers.

« Bonne réconciliation », _la déesse avait levé son verre au passage du couple_.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré du comportement de la jeune femme, et jeta un regard amusé à son compagnon. Bien que Philae avec une bonne base au niveau du caractère, rester avec Tony Stark n'avait fait que renforcer son côté joueur, et enfantin.

La déesse était profondément plongée dans l'intrigue de ce dessin animé, le personnage principal ayant pour maison un ananas, qu'elle n'entendit pas la nouvelle armure du génie se diriger vers l'étage.

Réagissant au quart de tour, elle poursuivit l'armure jusque dans la chambre du couple, et enfonça sa lance dans le thorax de l'armure avant qu'elle ne puisse attaquer Pepper. Mais l'armure ne cessa pas pour autant de fonctionner.

« Tony ! _La déesse cria, car elle n'arrivait pas à tuer l'armure grâce à ses pouvoirs._

\- Extinction ! »

Faisant disparaitre sa lance, Philae quitta la chambre ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien pu faire. De retour dans le canapé, la déesse savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle mordilla alors l'intérieur de ses lèvre, en attendant que le jour se lève.

Un autre message du « Mandarin » avait été diffusé, il avait détruit un bâtiment servant au divertissant. Malheureusement pour le moral de Stark un ami à lui était sur place quand l'explosion a eu lieu, naturellement il avait le rejoindre à l'hôpital immédiatement.

« Je suis Tony Stark, et vous ne me faites pas peur. Vous êtes un lâche. J'ai donc décidé que vous étiez mort, mon pote, _le milliardaire retira ses lunettes de soleil_ , je vais venir cherche le corps. Rien de politique. Juste une vengeance, à l'ancienne. Pas de Pentagone, seulement vous et moi. Et si vous êtes un homme, voici mon adresse. 10880 Malibu Point, 90265, la porte ne sera pas verrouillée.»

Voilà le message, transféré en boucle, par les médias. Certains peuvent trouver cela stupide, mais la déesse comprenait son désir de vengeance, son envie de pouvoir apprécier tuer cet homme. La même haine habite la jeune femme, mais elle craint de ne jamais pouvoir se faire ce plaisir.

« J'ai apporté, _la déesse cherche le bon mot avant de poser le verre de whiskey devant le génie_ , du carburant. »

Un hochement de tête de sa part suffit, à la jeune femme, elle décida de ne pas s'attarder ne comprenant absolument rien à toutes ces images manipulées par le génie. Philae eut à peine le temps de se rassoir dans le canapé, qu'un bruit contre le verre de la porte la fit soupirer.

S'il avait attendu quelqu'un Stark l'en aurait informé, mais à en juger pas la présence de Tony en armure, elle avait deviné qu'il n'attendait personne. A part peut-être le « terroriste » qu'il avait ouvertement provoqué, en un message moyennement courtois.

La venue de cette demoiselle avec qui il avait l'air d'avoir pris du bon temps, allait offrir une distraction des plus amusantes à la déesse. Elle prit place sur une des pâtes de l'énorme peluche de lapin, et hausse d'avance les sourcils en entendant Stark dire qu'il était en couple, et évitait les relations passionnelles spontanées.

« Il y'a quelqu'un ? _demande Pepper en descendant les escaliers_.

\- Oui, Maya Hansen, une vieille amie botaniste, que je connaissais, _la déesse tousse légèrement_ , à peine. »

Pepper rejoint peu de temps après leur conversation, et n'a pas l'ai si dérangé que ça d'être en compagnie d'une ancienne conquête de Tony.

« Entre nous, vous évitez une vie de souffrance, croyez-moi. »

Le génie se tourne indigné vers Pepper, tandis que la déesse s'amuse ouvertement de ce moment disons, improbable. Le couple eut ensuite une confrontation, Pepper était pour quitter la ville alors que Tony ne voulait pas bouger de cet endroit.

La botaniste s'éloigna, et croise le regard de Philae, cette dernière toujours assise sur le lapin géant. Elle demanda au couple si le fait qu'avoir cela dans son salon était normal, la dispute repartit de plus belle quand Pepper avoua ne pas aimer le lapin. La déesse de l'enfer se leva, et alla saluer la botaniste, plus attentive aux informations qu'à leur dispute.

« Hum hé, _le couple se retourna vers va déesse_ , on devrait s'inquiéter de ça ? »

Pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, une bombe fit exploser le salon, propulsant tout le monde violemment contre les parois de la maison. En un battement de cil Philae avait revêtit sur armure, quand elle vit Pepper dans l'armure de métal, elle se jeta sur Tony et amortit sa chute.

La déesse se relève brusquement et se dirige vers la fenêtre, ne voyant pas un bout de mur tomber sur le milliardaire, Pepper l'avait sauvé. Il ordonna à Pepper de sortir avec la botaniste, et lui dit qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard.

Les missiles se multipliés, mais la déesse ne franchit pas et les protégea des débris grâce à ses longues ailes.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu en entier, _dit Tony en désignant la jeune femme_ , elle est faite en quoi ?

\- Tony ! _Gronda la déesse_ , ce n'est pas le bon moment ! »

En effet, le génie glissa, la déesse ne pus le rattraper, étant donné qu'un énorme morceau du plafond lui est tombé dessus.

« Tony, récupère ton armure, faut qu'on se tire de là. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les morceaux de l'armure se greffèrent à lui, de façon très ordonné, cela était, en effet, mieux que la première fois. Mais Tony n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir voler, il envoya une onde de choc dans le piano, et détruit une de ses machines bruyante.

« Et de un. »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir mais ne sachant nullement comment arriver à bout de ses choses, elle protégea l'armure de Tony un maximum. Ses pouvoirs étant inefficace contre des machines, la jeune femme observa l'armure se battre.

« Et de deux. »

Mais la machine arriva droit sur eux, elle attrapa Tony par le bras avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'eau avec la maison. Elle volait sur place, n'ayant aucune idée où aller, elle entendit à peine les ordres de Tony que deux missiles arrivèrent sur elle sans qu'elle ne puisse les éviter.

Sous la puissance du choc, elle fut projetée dans la pierre et Tony sombra dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Prise de panique en voyant Tony sombrer, elle fit un faux mouvement et le bâtiment s'effondra un peu plus sur elle, lui faisant perdre connaissance.


	4. IV

Bonjour,

je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment maintenant et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'examens et énormément de stress alors je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire ou de poster. Mais je compte bien poster des chapitres de manière hebdomadaire (le dimanche).

Je vous fais de gros bisous, merci de me lire, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaît, dans le cas contraire ou si des choses vous dérangent n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je serai ravis de les prendre en considérations. Xx

 **o O o** **O o**

La déesse de l'enfer, sortit de l'inconscient quelques heures après l'attaque visant à tuer Stark. Elle ne savait pas qui était l'homme qui avait lancé l'attaque, mais il l'avait mise en colère. Voulant en premier lieu découvrir où se trouve Tony, elle se retrouve confrontée à un problème de taille.

En effet, avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre, l'agent Coulson avait passé la zone au peigne fin, c'est comme cela que le corps de la déesse avait été découvert. Les scientifiques étaient étonnés de la savoir en vie, un tel choc aurait dû la tuer, mais seul l'agent Coulson et Fury savaient qui elle était.

Actuellement, son but est donc de quitter cet endroit, s'assurer de la sécurité de Pepper et retrouver Tony. Bien évidemment le tout sans l'aide de la technologie, car même après le temps partageait avec Tony, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment allumer un ordinateur.

Mais elle s'en fout royalement c'est une déesse, et elle finit toujours par avoir ce qu'elle désire.

Heureusement pour elle, avec de la concentration elle pourrait entendre l'âme de Tony, se diriger vers cette dernière et le retrouver. Retirer son collier et de ce fait laissé les âmes lui parler, était pour elle un exercice des plus horribles.

Le collier d'Anubis permet à la jeune femme de ne pas entendre les lamentations des âmes autour d'elle. Les émotions qu'elles dégagent la font se refermer sur elle-même, lui donnant une migraine épouvantable, et par-dessus tous des envies meurtres.

Les seules fois où, contre sa volonté, elle avait pris la vie d'Homme était lorsqu'elle retirait ce collier. Pour ne plus entendre le murmure de leurs peines, elle hottait l'âme du corps, permettant ainsi à leurs âmes le repos éternel.

Mais heureusement pour la jeune femme, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'en arriver à de tels actes. Le temps passait en compagnie du milliardaire va lui permettre de reconnaitre son âme car, elle s'en était imprégnée.

Il lui fallait avant tout sortir de cette immonde chambre pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Le processus allait être long et bien qu'elle soit une déesse, son corps allait avoir besoin d'énergie.

La jeune femme eut un doute sur ce qui allait être le plus compliqué entre : trouver Tony et le rejoindre ou bien se rendre dans les cuisines pour lui permettre de rassasier sa faim.

Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien à l'oral grâce à Stark, mais pour ce qui est de l'écriture et de la lecture c'était loin d'être gagné. De ce fait, lire les inscriptions pour atteindre un endroit précis n'aller vraiment pas être chose aisé.

C'est de cette façon que la déesse de l'enfer se retrouver guider au travers du bâtiment par les portes automatiques qui lui procuraient une certaine satisfaction.

« Je peux vous aider madame ? Vous semblez perdue. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole, et haussa un sourcil, cet homme elle l'avait aperçu dans la mémoire de Tony. Mais ayant ignoré certains détails qu'elle jugeait clairement ennuyeux et vide d'intérêt, elle ne savait absolument pas qui était devant elle.

Philae allait répondre, avant de sentir la présence de Nicholas Fury dans l'imposant dos de son interlocuteur. « Si je n'avais pas été dans ce corps de mortelle, je n'aurais pas eu à me décaler » pensait-elle en serrant la mâchoire d'énervement.

Le directeur du bâtiment marchait sereinement, les mains dans le dos. La déesse, prise d'un énervement suite à sa condition physique proche des hommes, hésita fortement à mettre à terre l'homme en face d'elle.

Mais elle ne fit rien.

L'homme de couleur noir s'arrêta face à la jeune femme, il salua la déesse de la mort d'un sourire, et il lui demanda comment elle allait. Perplexe la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai que faire de m'entretenir avec vous, _elle balaya d'un revers de la main les politesses précédemment reçues_ , je souhaiterais me sustenter et partir d'ici, j'ai à faire.

\- Pour aller où ? _demanda curieusement Fury_. Si votre désire est de retrouver Stark, sa maison a été détruite, et on ignore où il est.

\- Je n'ai nullement besoin d'entendre des paroles aussi vaines. J'ai une dette envers Tony Stark, _elle fit un pas en avant_ , alors si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, dégagez de mon passage ou vous pourriez le regretter. »

De toute évidence la socialisation était l'une des plus grosses lacunes de la déesse.

Philae est de sang royal, alors le comportement de ce mortel l'irritait, le seul dont elle avait accepté le sermon avait été le milliardaire. L'aura de son âme lui rappelait celle de son père, ils étaient pleins de remords et de tourments, mais une grande part d'amour les rend plus forts.

La dernière personne qui avait éveillé sa colère l'avait payé de sa vie, mais avant de le faire rejoindre le royaume des morts, elle c'était amusée à le torturer. Atteignant à la fois son corps, sa dignité, mais elle était friande de la torture psychique.

Nick Fury coupa la déesse dans ses pensées et lui proposa de rester dans les locaux du shield le temps qu'elle trouve une solution, et évidemment, elle pourrait partir quand elle le souhaite.

Philae avait bien évidemment accepté l'offre du mortel, elle avait besoin d'un endroit calme, et la cité extérieure de ce monde était loin d'être calme.

Après une visite des lieux, la déesse se rendit dans la cafétéria, mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment accéder à la nourriture. Elle le découvrit en regardant discrètement un soldat, elle s'installa donc tranquillement à une table, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se remplir l'estomac.

Tout en regrettant les délicieux banquets de son père, Philae mangea avec dégout ces mets au gout atroces. Avec de si piètre aliments, elle comprend pourquoi les mortels sont tous si faible, leurs os devaient se briser au moindre coup de vent.

La déesse était sur le point de vérifier ses dires d'un claquement de doigt, mais l'homme qu'elle a croisé plus tôt, vient de se saisir d'un plateau. La jeune femme l'épie du regard, analysant ses moindres faits et geste.

Sa musculature est bien plus développée que celle des autres, mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Horus, qui avait donné du fil à retordre plus d'une fois à la jeune déesse. De tout évidence son physique n'est pas ce qui dérange la dérange le plus, ça non il y'a quelque chose de différent…

Ses yeux.

Elle a avait observé bien des âmes durant son existence, mais celle de cet homme semble des plus complexe. En un simple échange elle n'avait pas pu apercevoir grand-chose de son âme, et voilà une chose qui heurtait la fierté de la jeune déesse.

Marmonnant une brève insulte de frustration dans sa langue natale, la jeune femme sortit du réfectoire sous le regard de plusieurs soldats. Assouvir sa frustration n'était pas la tâche première, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le milliardaire.

Elle doit repérer l'âme de Stark, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais elle devait le retrouver. La jeune femme avait pris Anthony Stark comme point de repère dans ce monde, de plus elle c'était prise d'affection pour ce mortel.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, la déesse bloque la porte avec ce qui lui passe sous la main, peut convaincu de son barrage, elle s'installe sur le lit tentant de relâcher ses muscles.

« Bien Philae, _elle frotte ses mains sur son visage_ , ça va le faire. »

La jeune déesse était sérieusement tendue, et pour cause, la dernière fois qu'elle avait cherché une âme, c'était au fond du Styx qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Personne n'avait jamais pu récupérer une âme perdue au fond du lac des âmes en peine.

L'idée de demander conseil à Nicholas Fury, lui traversa brièvement la tête, ce mortel pouvait certainement l'aider. Mais cette était définitivement une mauvaise.

Sans enlever son collier la procédure de recherche serait plus longue, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de l'enlever en ces lieux. En plus de détruire le bâtiment, la vie de tous ces mortels serait en danger.

Bien qu'elle soit la déesse de la mort, ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder avec légèreté, prendre une vie est une grande responsabilité. Il faut juger si l'âme qu'elle va prendre mérite de mourir, c'est pour cela que Philae se refusait de retirer son collier.

Maintenant il fallait qu'elle se concentre, faire le vide spirituel comme un père le lui avait appris. Sentir l'âme de Tony au milieu de milliers d'autres était difficile, mais la déesse ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son seul repère.

Deux jours, c'est le temps qu'à mit la déesse pour retrouver la trace du milliardaire, elle n'a aucune idée du nom de la ville où il se trouve mais son aura est sans cesse tourmentée.

C'est donc le moment pour elle de partir de cet endroit qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment.

Elle tresse ses cheveux bouclés afin de ne pas les avoir devant les yeux, puis sort de la chambre les sourcils froncés, trouver la sortie ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

Plus elle marchait dans les couloirs, plus avoir une taille de mortel l'énervée, elle avait l'habitude de s'entraver car elle ne les voyait pas. Mais ici, dans ce misérable corps de mortel, la plupart d'entre eux la dépassent d'au moins une tête et c'est une chose que la déesse vit mal.

« Bon, j'en ai assez. »

Elle pose la main sur l'épaule du soldat devant elle, suggère à son esprit de l'obliger à la conduire à la sortie. Une fois dehors elle donne une bonne tape sur la joue du soldat pour le réveiller de sa transe et s'en va en déployant ses ailes.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que la déesse arrive sur place.

Comment le milliardaire a pu se retrouver dans un tel foutoir ? Ses armures se battent contre des mercenaires, Rhodey est en train de sauver un homme suspendu à une corde…

Et Tony… Il essaie de rejoindre Pepper qui est sur le point de tomber dans les flammes, tout ça sent mauvais. L'endroit où était retenu Pepper cède et Tony n'arrive pas à rattraper sa femme.

Non.

« Tony ! _le milliardaire se tourne vers la jeune femme désemparée_. Démonte le connard qui a fait ça, je m'occupe d'elle. »

La déesse ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, elle se change totalement en armure et plonge dans les flammes. Elle n'est pas morte, la jeune femme sent encore son âme. Effectivement, la compagne du milliardaire est à nouveau coincée sous des débris de métal énorme, mais elle n'est étonnement pas morte.

« Pepper qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, tu me donnes un coup de main ?

\- Même si j'aimerai te voir sortir d'ici toute seule, je vais te donner un coup de main. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, pendant que Philae enlève les morceaux de métaux qui la bloquent au sol, et elle râle sur le fait que son petit-ami déteint un peu trop sur la déesse. Une fois sortie des décombres, la déesse retire son armure et aide Pepper à se relever.

« Merde Pepper tu brûles, _la jeune femme regarde sa main_ , littéralement, je crois que j'ai loupé des évènements.

\- Attention ! »

Pepper attrape une barre de métal énorme.

« Ok, tu en as d'autre comme ça en réserve ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil et esquisse un sourire narquois à la déesse en guise de réponse, celle-ci lève les mains en rigolant. Mais les deux femmes se retournent surprise car un bruit sourd c'est fait entendre non loin de là.

Quelqu'un vient de se cracher et le deuxième bruit qui suit, confirme qu'une deuxième personne a atterri également. Les deux femmes se dirigent sans hésiter vers les précédents bruits, un homme essaie de tuer Tony.

La déesse hébétée regarda Pepper frapper l'homme brulé avec sa barre de fer, un combat entre elle et l'homme commença ensuite. Philae et Tony se regardèrent surprit, une fois l'homme à terre, Pepper se tourna désespérée vers le milliardaire.

« Je vous laisse, _la déesse s'incline devant le couple_ , je crois bien que je vais vous laisser pour un moment, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi, je vous en remercie du plus profond de mon âme. Je pense retourner chez le pirate noir, je pourrai répondre à certaines de ses questions et puis je serai en sécurité.

\- Philae, _Pepper pose une main sur l'épaule de la déesse_ , merci à toi aussi pour tout ce que tu as fait.

\- Je ferais en sorte que tu aies un appartement en extérieur de ce vieux bâtiment, _le milliardaire hausse un sourcil_ , je me charge de tout, ne donne pas ta confiance à n'importe qui, _la déesse déploie ses ailes en souriant_ , ah oui et essaie d'être normale ne lis pas l'esprit des gens, trouve toi de vrais amis. »

Le célèbre milliardaire s'inquiète pour la déesse de la mort et cela l'amuse tout autant que ça l'attendri. Avant de s'envoler pour le SHIELD, elle se retourne et lui fait une douce accolade.

Elle s'envole ensuite prestement un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais la tête pleine de question et d'anxiété. La déesse avait vécu durant un an chez Tony, aujourd'hui elle allait devoir sociabiliser, communiquer avec des mortels est cela va être un réel défi pour la déesse.

C'est encore un nouveau départ pour la déesse.


	5. V

La jeune femme était anxieuse à l'idée de se mélanger à autant de mortels d'un coup. Le directeur du SHIELD, Nick Fury, avait du mal à gérer son intégration, elle n'était restée qu'une semaine dans les locaux, avant que le milliardaire la loge dans un appartement luxueux.

La déesse ne se rendait qu'un jour par semaine des le bâtiment du SHIELD, elle passait toutes ses visites dans le laboratoire afin de réaliser des tests psychologique et l'évaluer physiquement.

Or, la déesse refuse le prélèvement sanguin, et une semaine sur l'autre elle s'amuse à fausser les résultats des tests physiques et neurologiques. Les scientifiques tournaient en ronds, la déesse des enfers jouait l'étonnée face à de tels résultats et Nicholas Fury savait qu'il allait finir par s'énerver.

Ce que le directeur ne savait pas, c'est que son approche pour « apprivoiser » la déesse n'est pas la bonne, il ne prend pas la peine de lui parler et gagner sa confiance. De ce fait la déesse, bien qu'elle ne déteste pas le directeur, prenait un malin plaisir à leurs faire perdre leur temps.

Philae se rendait au SHIELD tous les vendredi or, aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi, et la déesse venait d'atterrir sur la piste de décollage des hélicoptères.

La fille d'Anubis fut donc accueillit par une dizaine de soldats, leur arme pointée dans sa direction. Un sourire en coin, Philae claque des doigts et brise les doigts des soldats les obligeant à baisser leurs armes. Dans un sourire satisfait, elle s'avance et fracture les os de leurs jambes pour qu'ils se retrouvent à genoux face à la déesse.

Ce n'est donc pas sans surprise qu'elle se retrouve face à un directeur en furie. Les mains dans le dos, le visage grave et une arme accrochée à la ceinture il fixe la fille d'Anubis. La déesse ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le pirate borgne qui se tenait devant elle, de toute façon elle lui aurait ôté la vie au moins geste hostile.

« Que faites-vous ici de si bon matin Philae ?

\- Je commence à m'ennuyer à passer mes journées seule, _elle souffle du nez_ , alors je suis venue ici pour m'occuper.

\- Vous vous occupez en mutilant mes soldats ? _Le ton employé par le directeur trahissait son énervement._

\- Oui. »

La légèreté de la femme mettait le directeur dans un état second, comment pouvait-elle être si détachée de ses actions ? Son statut de déesse était impressionnant, mais il est clair que Tony avait omit de lui enseigner les règles de vie en société.

La déesse ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ou non, dans ce monde. Il allait être compliqué de l'intégrer dans un groupe sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Nicholas Fury ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de révéler son identité, de ce fait il allait devoir arrondir les angles lors de son intégration dans une équipe.

Elle a mit à terre onze hommes d'une escouade d'élite, sans même les toucher et en éprouvant une certaine forme de satisfaction sadique. En effet, la déesse n'a pas pour habitude de tuer, elle préfère mutiler et faire agoniser ses victimes.

« Suivez-moi, vous allez devoir remplacer ces hommes sur le terrain. »

Philae suivait le directeur sans un mot, s'il l'envoyait sur le terrain, elle allait pouvoir se défouler sans avoir de compte à rendre. Si elle avait su, elle aurait casser des os plus tôt pour sortir, si briser des membres autre part qu'ici peut aider, elle ne va pas se faire prier.

Le directeur s'arrête devant une porte, et se tourne vers la fille des enfers.

« Philae, une fois que nous aurons passés cette porte, vous serez un agent d'élite, vous ne pouvez pas risquer d'utiliser vos pouvoirs en public, s'est avec votre lance que vous vous battrez, _il soupire_ , et il faudra faire quelque chose pour voter accoutrement, venez à la même heure de matin, mais ayez l'obligeance d'arriver par la porte d'entrée. »

La jeune femme n'eue pas le temps de répliquer que le directeur entre dans la pièce. Elle fut étonnée de voir des ordinateurs partout de tailles différentes, il y a un nombre énorme de personnes qui parlent entre elles.

Toutes les personnes se taisent au passage du directeur, ils le saluent puis retourne à leurs occupations sans plus de cérémonie. Le déesse haussa un sourcil, si les démons de l'enfer osaient avoir un tel comportement, ils passeraient leur existence à bruler dans le feu sacré.

« Rumlow »

Un homme brun, plutôt costaud, se tourne vers le directeur, il le salut respectueusement mais sans plus, laissant la déesse dans une incompréhension totale.

« Onze hommes de votre unité ont été mit hors d'état de nuire ce matin, _il lève sa main devant lui pour ne pas être interrompu et pour éviter toute question_ , Philae, ici présente, va donc les remplacer sur vos futurs missions. »

La jeune femme se désintéressa complètement de leur conversation et observa les personnes autour d'elle, les humains de ce monde sont fascinant. Elle n'avait jamais réellement quitté la tour Stark, donc elle n'avait jamais été à leur contact directement, aussi longtemps et en aussi grande quantité.

La jeune déesse comprit alors pourquoi le pirate borgne lui avait demandé de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, les humains ne devait pas être habitués. Cela la dérangé de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle avait envie mais elle devait bien se plier à cette règle.

De tout façon, la fille des enfers est redoutable avec sa lance, elle s'est tout de même faite entrainer par les dieux en personne. Mais si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas tomber sur le champ de bataille, ce sont des mortels et elle ne pouvait pas, par dignité, être tuée par un mortel.

« Philae, _elle se tourne vers Nicholas Fury_ , je vous laisse entre les mains expertes de Brock. »

La déesse toise l'homme qui lui fait face.

« Bon… Suis-moi, je vais te donner des affaires d'entrainement et te briefer sur les règles. »

La fille d'Anubis prit sur elle et ne dit mot, elle se contenta de suivre son « supérieur ». Avant de commencer quoique se soit, il lui donna une tenue d'entrainement.

« Je refuse de porter cela, je suis parfaitement à l'aise pour combattre dans mes vêtements. »

L'homme leva les mains en l'air et reposa les vêtements sur la commode à cet effet.

« C'est comme vous voulez ma jolie. »

La déesse, excédée, lui mit sa lance sous la gorge.

« Importunez-moi encore une seule fois de la sorte, et je vous tue.

\- Pas la peine d'en arriver là. »

L'homme ricana, mais au fond il ne faisait pas le fier. La jeune femme rangea sa lance qui se rétracta dans son épaule, puis elle continua la visite des lieux avec « Rumlow ».

Son régiment était composé uniquement d'homme, d'ailleurs elle ne vit pas beaucoup de femme présente dans la salle d'entrainement.

« Le directeur pense que vous pouvez remplacer sans difficulté dix hommes, il ricane, nous allons vérifier cela. »

Les règles sont simples, pas d'arme et pas d'abandon possible. Le jeune femme pose l'étui de sa lance et entre sur le « ring », où déjà quelques personnes attendaient avec impatience le début du combat.

« Je vous préviens ma jolie, je n'aurais pas de pitié.

\- Moi non plus. »

L'air suffisant de l'homme en face d'elle, lui fait perdre patience, elle se serait donnée à coeur joie de lui briser les membres, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Alors c'est à la force des poings qu'elle réduirait au silence, cet homme au sourire médisant et supérieur.

Il s'approcha d'elle confiant et lança la première attaque, un crochet du droit, facilement évité par la jeune femme qui s'attendait à mieux de la part de l'homme. Il lance son pied gauche dans le ventre de la jeune déesse, mais cette dernière le réceptionne.

Elle pourrait lui briser la jambe, mais elle se retient au dernier moment. Elle lui fauche son unique jambe d'appuie, et lui donne un coup dans les cotes pour accompagner sa chute. Rumlow tombe dans un bruit sourd, et crache du sang en essayant de se relever.

Les deux combattants avaient été clairs dès le début du combat : « pas de pitié ». Ne voulant pas s'abaisser à son niveau, c'est avec un coup de pied dans la mâchoire que Philae le met KO.

C'est avec énormément de difficulté que Brock Rumlow se relève, un silence lourd règne dans la pièce, il rigole et tend sa main à la déesse.

« Bienvenue. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme lui serre la main. Voyant son visage complètement ensanglanté, elle souffle du nez en souriant et lui donne de quoi s'essuyer.

« Le prochaine fois, _il s'assoit sur un banc avec un râle de douleur_ , c'est le Captain que vous affronterez. »

La jeune femme regarde l'homme panser ses blessures avec indifférence, et se concentre sur les autres mortels qui ont reprit leur activité. Leurs techniques de combat sont mauvaises, leurs conditions physiques minimes, comment peuvent-ils prétendre faire la guerre et gagner avec de tels hommes.

Certes la valeur d'un homme se mesure à sa valeur et ses actes, mais ils ne tiendraient pas cinq secondes face à la déesse. Si par malheur elle venait à enfiler son armure de combat, ils seraient tous dévastés de peur et ils déposeraient les armes avant même de penser tirer.

Ces hommes savent certainement comment se défendre, mais ils ne sont qu'une poignée. Ils ont alors pour mission de protéger un nombre incalculable d'innocents et de personnes, mais parfois ils sont guidés par orgueil et ne peuvent par prendre les bonnes décisions.

La déesse soupire et part afin de rentrer chez elle. Mais ce soir, ce n'est pas en volant qu'elle rentre, mais en voiture. Voulant conserver l'anonymat sur les pouvoirs de la jeune femme, le directeur à mis en place un chauffeur privé pour éviter tout mal entendu.

Une fois dans son appartement Philae se mit devant la télé avec un verre de whisky, puis elle sentit un vide dans son âme. La solitude lui pèse énormément, depuis qu'elle a quitté Stark, la déesse est désorientée et ne sait pas à quoi se rattacher.


	6. VI

Ça fait maintenant trois semaines que la déesse s'entraine avec l'escouade d'élite de Rumlow. Elle n'a pas encore fait la connaissance du « Captain », mais selon les dires de son équipe, il devrait rentrer dans la journée.

La jeune déesse a entendu parler de cet homme à chaque entraînement, les soldats n'attendaient que le retour de leur camarade pour qu'il mette la déesse au tapis.

Philae, faute d'avoir un adversaire à sa taille, entraine l'escadron d'élite d'une main de fer. Chaque fois qu'ils se plaignaient des méthodes de la fille d'Anubis, cette dernière les affronte dans un combat à main nue et les recadre.

Rumlow était au début sceptique à l'idée de laisser la jeune femme mener l'entrainement, mais voyant les efforts considérable de son équipe, il n'a pu qu'approuver. Néanmoins, il tient à sa position de leader, de ce fait elle ne dirige l'entrainement que le mardi, jour où Rumlow doit aller faire ses rapports.

Cela n'empêche en rien la fille des enfers d'exercer ses camarades, personne encore n'a réussit à l'effleurer lors d'un combat.

« Le Captain devrait arriver après le repas, j'espère que tu es prête à mordre la poussière Philae. »

La jeune femme s'était habituée à se faire tutoyer par ses coéquipiers, ils devenaient de moins en moins méfiants avec elle. De toute façon, ils n'ont aucune idée de qui elle est réellement, comment pourrait-elle en vouloir à des ignorants ?

En ce mercredi matin, Rumlow a du mal à canaliser ses troupes, ils sont tous impatients d'assister au combat de leur réel supérieur et de leur nouvelle coéquipière. Il est vrai que même lui avait du mal à cacher son excitation, c'est pourquoi l'entraînement du matin fut uniquement consacré à la course à pied.

Durant les repas, la jeune femme était contrainte de manger avec ses coéquipiers, en effet ils refusaient qu'elle s'isole. Les premiers jours la jeune femme fut hors d'elle, car ils étaient bien trop envahissant mais au bout d'une semaine elle s'était fait une raison.

C'était des hommes, qui plus est dans un escadron d'élite, par orgueil ils ne voulaient pas se mélanger et s'asseoir avec les autres. La déesse trouvait cela absurde, mais elle a bien vite effacé cette absurdité car c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait dans son monde.

Elle mange certes avec des mortels, mais ils ont l'airs au dessus de la moyenne, de ce fait tel trouvait certains avantages à cela. D'une part, la nourriture était meilleure que pr les soldats normaux, d'autre part elle était regardée avec respect, mais par surtout, les gens s'écartent sur son chemin.

Cela ne paraît rien, mas la déesse retrouvée une certainement familiarité à cela, elle jouit donc un maximum de ce brin de pouvoir. Elle n'avait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs depuis plus d'un mois, elle se retenait même parfois de tuer des gens sur son chemin, mais elle ne fit rien.

Son apparence n'avait pas changer, son accoutrement montre son appartenance à une civilisation d'un autre temps. Elle se refusait de porter les tenues d'entrainements proposées chaque jour par Rumlow, préférant marcher pieds nus et porter des vêtements traditionnels de son royaume.

Ce n'était pas pour plaire à Nicholas Fury, qui l'avait plusieurs fois reprise à ce sujet, mais elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de changer. Déjà par qu'elle ne se mélange pas au monde de dehors, mais aussi car cela ne dérange aucun de ses coéquipiers.

Son équipe est composée uniquement d'homme, les tenues de Philae sont le plus souvent légère et la laisse libre de tout mouvement. Bien qu'elle ait l'air d'une combattante d'un autre temps, ce n'est pas pour déplaire aux hommes qu'elle combat.

Deux heures après le repas, il est temps pour la déesse de retourner s'entrainer. Elle n'apprenait rien, mais cela lui permettait de passer le temps et d'oublier le manque de sa patrie.

C'est avec une demi-heure de retard que la déesse arriva, rare était les fois où elle était à l'heure, mais Rumlow ne s'en formaliser plus. De toute façon, la jeune femme lui aurait fait comprendre calmement, ou pas, qu'elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait.

Après avoir passé la porte automatique deux fois, la femme pénétra dans la salle d'entrainement, tous les visages c'étaient alors tournés vers elle.

Philae n'y prêta pas attention, mais elle remarque une nouvelle présence féminine, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Je vous présente Philae, elle nous a rejoint il y a quelques semaines j'espère que vous accueillerez comme il se doit. »

La déesse se rapproche est constate plusieurs nouvelles têtes parmi celles qui lui sont familières. Elle n'avait pas fait l'effort de retenir les noms de ses coéquipiers, donc elle se contenta d'hocher la tête aux nouveaux visages.

Après un moment de discours de Rumlow, chacun est libre de faire l'entrainement qu'il souhaite. La déesse retire son étui de lance et fait quelques étirements, avant de se rendre compte de la présence rousse à ses côtés.

« Je suis Natacha Romanoff, ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit de nouvelles recrues ici, encore moins des filles.

\- C'est le directeur Fury qui m'a assigné à cette unité, après un léger incident. »

Les deux femmes se lancent alors dans une discussion sur la place des femmes au combat, la déesse lui demande pourquoi elles sont en sous effectifs. Elle apprend alors que dans ce monde, la place de la femme n'est pas des plus glorieuse, Natacha est intriguée par les questions de la déesse.

En effet, même les enfants sont au courant de certains détails qui semblent complètement étranger à Philae, elle allait devoir s'entretenir avec Fury. L'accent de la jeune femme laissait la rousse dans une incompréhension notable, qui est, et d'où vient la jeune femme en face d'elle ?

« Que dirais-tu d'un combat à la loyal ? Tu as l'air de savoir te battre. »

La déesse fronce les sourcils puis se relève avec la même grâce qu'un Sphinx. Elle esquisse un sourire en coin et accepte de combat avec enthousiasme, elle sentait que son adversaire allait être plus coriace que ses autres coéquipiers.

La fille des enfers décrocha son plastron, puis le déposa avec sa lance, elle fit de même avec ses sandales. Une fois libérée de ses poids, la déesse entra sur le ring impatiente de commencer le combat, et comme la première fois avec Rumlow, tous les soldats s'arrêtèrent pour observer les deux femmes.

La déesse avait largement l'avantage face à la belle rousse, mais elle ne laisse rien paraitre, préférant faire durer ce combat un maximum. La rousse n'avait pas réussit à toucher son adversaire, et elle commençait à perdre patiente, car elle se rendait compte que Philae retenait ses coups.

La rousse se redresse en soupirant, et fixe la jeune femme légèrement énervée.

« Bats toi sérieusement. »

La fille des enfers comprend que l'agent Romanoff se sente humiliée d'être menée en bateau. Ce qu'elle peut comprendre car la rousse est d'une rare agilité pour une mortelle, de plus son sens de l'anticipation et de l'observation sont relativement bien aiguisés.

« Bien, _la déesse s'incline_ , je te prie de m'excuser. »

Philae passe alors à l'offensive et surprend alors l'agent russe. La rousse tente de se défendre comme elle peut mais est mise au sol par la déesse peu de temps après le début de son changement de comportement.

Cette fois la déesse n'éclate pas la tête de son adversaire d'un coup de pied, mais elle tend la main à Natacha pour l'aider à se relever.

« Y'a pas a dire, tu sais cogner, _la rousse rigole en s'essuyant l'arcade_ , ça faisait longtemps que je ne mettais pas battu contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort. »

La déesse, déjà en train de remettre son armure fixe la jeune femme rousse, elle allait se glisser dans son esprit pour l'analyser, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se souvient du conseil de Tony : « fais toi de vrais amis », la déesse ne pouvait pas lire les pensées de la rousse, c'était a elle de lui parler.

« Tu veux que l'on remette ça demain ? _La déesse, pour une fois ne paraissait pas sûre d'elle_. Enfin, je ne t'oblige en rien.

\- Oui, avec plaisir, je continuerais jusqu'à te mettre au sol.

\- Bonne chance alors. »

La jeune déesse rigole face à cette scène risible, puis reprend l'entrainement physique avec la rousse. Philae était heureuse d'avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler, elle se sentait bien en la personne de Natacha, certainement car elle n'est pas faible.

En tenant aussi longtemps contre la déesse, Natacha avait gagnée son respect, mais également sa sympathie.

En quelques semaines, deux précisément, les jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Nicholas Fury avait mis l'agent Romanoff dans la confidence sur le vraie nature de Philae, et cette dernière ne trouvait pas cela plus mal.

Natacha a convaincu la déesse de changer de style vestimentaire, afin de l'aider à mieux s'intégrer et pour ne pas avoir l'air de venir d'un autre siècle. Le fille de l'enfer tressait ses cheveux comme les déesses égyptiennes de l'ancien temps or, selon Natacha, plus personne ne fait cela dans cette époque.

La jeune femme a donc attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, ne sachant pas faire autre chose. Pour ce qui est des vêtements, la déesse a fait l'effort de mettre un jean et par dessus une chemise noire, les chaussures dénotent complètement avec la tenue car Philae a gardé ses sandales de combat.

La démarche de Philae, qui a l'air vraiment gênée de marche avec un jean, arrache un rire à la rousse lorsqu'elle arrive dans les locaux du SHIELD. Depuis qu'elle fréquente Natacha, la déesse s'est quelque peut humanisée, et est moins « sauvage » au contact des mortels.

« Philae, tu es… »

\- Natacha, si tu finis ta phrase, je te te tue. »

La rousse rigole de bon coeur et salut la déesse une fois a son niveau.

« Philae, je te présente Steve. »

La déesse lève les yeux après avoir étirée le jean et regarde l'homme à côté de la rousse. Elle a déjà vu cet homme, ses yeux, elle n'arrive toujours pas lire aux travers d'eux.

« Enchanté. »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de salut, et ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la salle d'entrainement


	7. VII

Cela fait exactement une semaine que la déesse et Steve se sont rencontrés, Natacha avait un mal fou à les rapprocher et faire en sorte qu'ils aient une vraie conversation.

La fille d'Anubis était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lire quoique se soit au travers des yeux du Rogers, son père était la seule personne à qui ses dons résistait. Un simple mortel ne devrait pas pouvoir passer outre, c'est impossible.

La déesse est alors piquée à vif dans sa fierté, bien qu'elle ne sente pas de danger imminent émaner du Captain, elle était frustrée. Elle aurait aimé lui en parler, pour lui forcer à avouer la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre car elle devait essayer de s'intégrer dans ce monde.

Natacha l'a déjà conditionné au port de pantalon, mais pour tout ce qui est des interactions sociales, ou des traditions et coutumes la déesse était au rang de novice. Philae pourrait s'adapter rapidement et agilement sans que personne ne la remarque, mais c'était une déesse, la déesse des enfers, il fallait apprendre à la connaitre et « l'apprivoiser ».

L'agent Romanoff avait été désignée comme sa référante dans les bâtiments du SHIELD, elle était de ce fait au courant de sa condition. La déesse s'était vite attachée à la rousse, en effet son parcours de vie, sa façon de penser et ses habiletés physiques l'avait mise en confiance.

Rare sont les femmes avec qui la déesse s'entendait, à cause d'Aphrodite qui avait trahit son père, elle se méfiait des femmes et de leurs charmes manipulateur.

En ce mardi matin, le chauffeur de la jeune femme l'avait déposé plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, de ce fait elle se retrouva plantée dans le hall et se mit à attendre la rousse.

Le Captain, après avoir garé sa moto rentra dans les locaux du SHIELD et fut surprit de voir la déesse déjà sur place, généralement elle arrivait environ une heure après lui. Il hésita un long moment avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme.

Le Captain était tombé dans la nuit infini des yeux de la déesse, et il du se reprendre à deux fois pour la saluer poliment et intelligiblement.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux individus, la déesse était ronchon car, une fois de plus, l'âme et les yeux de sont interlocuteur étaient muet. Elle se dit qu'il pourrait alors être une bonne expérience afin de savoir comment se déroule une vraie interaction sociale, mais elle devait enjambée sa fierté…

« Est-ce que tu veux descendre avec moi dans la salle d'entrainement ou tu préfères attendre Natacha ? _Le Captain se gratta l'arrière du crâne quand la jeune femme tourne la tête vers lui et soutient son regard._ Vous arrivez généralement en même temps, donc tu vas devoir attendre une heure ici, tu pourrais mettre cette heure à profit pour t'entrainer à la prochaine mission.

\- Oui, mais quand Natacha va arriver, elle m'attendra, comment je peux la prévenir.

\- Envoie lui un message ? »

La jeune femme, ne savait pas comment lui laisser un message, elle ne savait pas écrire dans cette langue. Natacha lui avait dit d'essayer de se socialiser quand elle n'était pas là, au vu de la tourne de cette conversation, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Je n'ai rien à ma disposition pour lui envoyer un message et qu'elle le reçoive directement… »

La jeune déesse était vraiment gênée de cette situation, elle n'était pas sortit de chez Tony et à par un ordinateur et la télévision, la déesse était perdue.

Voyant la jeune femme dans l'embarrât Steve sortit son téléphone et le tend à la déesse. Cette dernière le prend et ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'elle doit faire avec « ça », a ce moment là elle regrettait la présence de Jarvis.

Le téléphone était examiné habilement par la déesse qui essayée de savoir pourquoi son coéquipier lui a donné cet objet. Le Captain était éberlué par ce qu'il voyait, la jeune femme semblait bien plus perdue que lui dans cet environnement et ne connait même pas les choses basiques.

Les doigts fins de la déesse se crispèrent sur le petit boitier, trahissant son inconfort et son ignorance innocente. Elle finit par tendre à nouveau l'objet à Steve puis, honteuse et profondément touchée, elle soupira et regarda la porte dans l'espoir de voir arriver Natacha.

« C'est bon, je l'ai prévenu, on peut descendre. »

La déesse regarde l'homme les sourcils légèrement froncés et il lui montra le téléphone, elle acquiesça de la tête et suivit son coéquipier matinal.

N'importe quoi aurait pu être écrit, de toute façon Philae ne savait pas lire, elle n'avait donc rien compris lorsque le Captain avait tourné le téléphone vers elle.

La déesse depuis quelque temps avait cédé face à la rousse, elle s'entrainait avec une tenue « de ce siècle », ce qui inclut un short, une brassière et un tee-shirt. Ses chaussures étaient toujours des sandales de combat égyptienne portées par les Dieux.

Les « baskets » de ce monde lui étaient très inconfortable, de plus elles ne sont pas assez résistantes pour supporter la puissance de la course de la déesse.

« Tu veux aller courir ? »

Le Captain tourna la tête vers la déesse, surprit qu'elle lui ait parlé d'elle-même.

« Avec plaisir »

La jeune femme, accompagnée de son partenaire de course, alla en extérieur, afin de pouvoir courir à l'air libre.

Elle l'amena dans un endroit du SHIELD où jamais il n'avait été auparavant, il se demanda même comme la jeune femme avait bien pu trouver cet endroit.

La raison est simple, aimant le calme et être seule pour réfléchir, la déesse était douée pour dénicher des endroits comme celui-ci.

Ils firent des étirements, ensuite la déesse regarda son équipier et elle fit du renforcement musculaire avec lui, puis une fois bien échauffer, ils partirent pour faire de l'endurance.

La jeune femme tenait le rythme du Captain sans grande difficulté, elle s'ennuyait presque de courir aussi lentement. Mais, elle ne savait pas qu'il avait reçu le sérum du super-soldat, et lui ne savait pas qu'il était avec une déesse.

Il s'est alors imposé un rythme lent afin que la jeune femme puisse le suivre, mais elle se lassait de cette vitesse. Elle soupira et accéléra sa foulée, ne prêtant plus attention à l'homme qui était avec elle, de toute évidence, elle était déçue de voir que son physique n'était qu'esthétique.

La déesse fut vraiment surprise de voir l'homme courir à ses côtés sans grande difficulté, sa tête amusa l'ex-soldat et ils continuèrent leur entrainement.

Philae et Steven décidèrent donc de se rejoindre chaque jour, dès potron-minet pour aller courir, à chaque fois leur entrainement se fait en silence.

A peine le soleil levé, la déesse déjà en tenue de course retrouve le Captain devant les locaux du SHIELD, elle le rejoint d'humeur plus légère qu'à l'accoutumé.

Elle le salut en souriant, et commence à partir vers les pistes d'entrainements, mais il se tourne vers elle en riant nerveusement.

« Aujourd'hui je pensais aller courir en extérieur, le paysage a finit par me lasser. »

La déesse panique intérieurement, elle n'a jamais réellement été confrontée au monde extérieur, a chaque fois elle a été conditionnée.

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les foules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, à cette heure là il n'y aura personne, il est bien trop tôt. »

La déesse serre les poings, ses phalanges deviennent blanches, sa mâchoire se contracte, elle est tétanisée à l'idée d'affronter le décalage avec son monde.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, je serais avec toi. »

La déesse hésite, mais elle soupire et finit par faire un pas vers l'homme en face d'elle. Ils partirent avec un rythme soutenu vers le lieu où le Captain voulait aller, Philae ne bronche pas et le suit avec une boule au ventre.

Une fois sur place, la jeune femme remarque que l'endroit ressemble aux terrains du SHIELD mais en plus raffiné.

S'étant arrêtée pour regarder autour d'elle le Captain tourne la tête vers elle, pensant qu'elle était fatiguée mais elle lui fait un léger sourire et ils repartent avec un rythme de croisière que peu de monde pourrait tenir sur une longue distance.

Autour du lac, selon la déesse, il n'y a qu'un homme qui court, et son équipier lui répète sournoisement « sur ta gauche » à chaque fois qu'ils le dépassent.

Philae ne se cachait pas de rouler des yeux et de trouver ça futile, mais elle s'amusait de la situation, si bien qu'elle fit un signe de main à l'homme de couleur à chaque fois qu'ils le dépassaient.

Son équipier s'arrêta après que le soleil soit bien réveillé, la déesse commençait à se sentir confiner et vraiment mal à l'aise d'être entouré d'autant de mortels. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter, son équipier parle avec l'homme qui courait « avec » eux.

La déesse était debout face à cette cité où d'immenses bâtiments s'étendaient à perte de vue. Un homme s'approcha d'elle brusquement, prise de peur elle agrippe avant bras de son coéquipier et regarde l'homme de travers.

C'était trop, elle avait fait un effort pour sortir des locaux, mais il est impossible pour elle de supporter et d'anticiper les eusses et coutumes des mortels. Elle ne savait surtout pas comment réagir, et un rien l'effrayait.

La déesse des morts faisait grise mine face à cette cité, elle perdait sa grandeur, et avait l'impression d'être une enfant frêle.

« Tu dois regretter le bon vieux temps. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils perplexe de cette phrase prononcée par l'homme en face d'eux, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

La Captain regarda prestement la jeune femme, il rangea son carnet et il sortit son téléphone après une légère.

« Bon Sam, merci pour la course, si on peut appeler sa courir. »

Les hommes se serrent la main en rigolant, la déesse toujours spectatrice de la scène fut troublée quand le dit Sam lui fit un geste de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire.

La déesse incline légèrement la tête et se retourne en sentant l'aura de la route proche du lieu où ils se trouvent.

Quelques secondes plus tard la rousse arrive dans une voiture noire, elle baisse la vitre et hausse un sourcil en voyant la main de la déesse agrippé à l'avant bras du soldat. La déesse récupère sa main prestement et se demande pourquoi elle a fait cela.

« Salut, je cherche le musée de la préhistoire, il faut que je passe récupérer des fossiles.

\- Hilarant. »

Elle monte dans la voiture et se demande ce que pourrait être un fossile, elle finit donc par demander à la conductrice.

Le Captain trouve cette fille de plus en plus étrange et commence à ce poser des questions à son sujet.

Elle n'est définitivement pas normal.


End file.
